1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the prevention of platelet aggregation or thrombus formation by the use of a compound as described herein.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The compounds disclosed herein are old compounds known in the art, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,501.